The present invention relates to a pants type disposable diaper for absorbing and containing body exudates.
Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei6-93901 discloses a disposable diaper having a pair of gasket cuffs adapted to elastically contact around the legs of the wearer and a pair of barrier cuffs adapted to elastically contact against the perineum of the wearer. The barrier cuffs slant inwardly of the diaper and cooperate with the liquid-absorbent core to form channels within which body exudates are contained and held. The diaper is stabilized in its worn position by tightly placing the diaper around the waist regions and the legs of the wearer.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. Hei9-56746 discloses a disposable diaper comprising a pants-type cover member and a liquid-absorbent pad attached to an inner side of the cover member and longitudinally extending across a crotch region of the cover member into front and rear waist regions of the cover member. The liquid-absorbent pad is provided along its transversely opposite side edges with elastic member secured thereto with longitudinal tension, i.e., directed towards the front and rear waist regions. The cover member is provided in the vicinity of the waist-opening and in the vicinity of the uppermost points of the respective leg-openings with elastic members circumferentially extending in the waist regions. The crotch region of the cover member is longitudinally stretchable, i.e., towards the front and rear waist regions.
In the case of the diaper disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei6-93901, it is essential to press the pair of gasket cuffs formed along transversely opposite sides of the diaper around the legs of the wearer. Therefore it is difficult to limit a distance between the pair of gasket cuffs even when a distance between the pair of barrier cuffs serving to hold body exudates is relatively short. Necessarily, the crotch region must be relatively wide and bulky. As a result, the diaper may create a feeling of discomfort against the wearer.
The diaper disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. Hei9-56746 does not require the gasket cuffs in order to achieve fitting of the diaper around the legs of the wearer, so that there is no apprehension that the width of the crotch region may be excessively wide. However, the diaper is disadvantageous in that side edges of the liquid-absorbent pad merely extending outwards can not form a pair of channels adapted to be opened inwardly. When a large amount of body exudates flows towards the side edges, it is difficult for the diaper to prevent body exudates from leaking sideways. Even if the side edges of the diaper are provided with channels, the elastic crotch region is pressed against the crotch of the wearer and consequently the channels are closed. Thus, the channels are substantially useless.